Residential refrigerators generally include both fresh food compartments and freezer compartments, with the former maintained at a temperature above freezing to store fresh foods and liquids, and the latter maintained at a temperature below freezing for longer-term storage of frozen foods. For many years, most refrigerators have fallen in to one of two categories. Top mount refrigerators, for example, include a freezer compartment near the top of the refrigerator, either accessible via a separate external door from the external door for the fresh food compartment, or accessible via an internal door within the fresh food compartment. Side-by-side refrigerators, on the other hand, orient the freezer and fresh food compartments next to one another and extending generally along most of the height of the refrigerator.
Door-mounted ice dispensers (which are often combined with water dispensers) are common convenience features on many of these residential refrigerators. Incorporating these features into top mount and side-by-side refrigerators has generally been straightforward because it is generally possible to mount such dispensers on the external door for the freezer compartment at a convenient height for a user, as well as at a location suitable for receiving ice produced by an icemaker mounted in the freezer compartment.
More recently, however, various types of bottom mount refrigerator designs have become more popular with consumers. Bottom mount refrigerators orient the freezer compartment below the fresh food compartment and near the bottom of the refrigerator. For most people, the fresh food compartment is accessed more frequently than the freezer compartment, so many of the items that a user accesses on a daily basis are accessible at a convenient height for the user. Some bottom mount refrigerators include a single door for each of the fresh food and freezer compartments, while other designs commonly referred to as “French door” refrigerators include a pair of side-by-side doors for the fresh food compartment. Some designs may also utilize sliding doors instead of hinged doors for the freezer compartment, and in some designs, multiple doors may be used for the freezer compartment.
Placing the freezer compartment at the bottom of a refrigerator, however, complicates the design of door-mounted ice dispensers, since every freezer compartment door is generally located too low for a door-mounted ice dispenser, and since placement of an ice dispenser on a fresh food compartment door orients the ice dispenser opposite the above-freezing fresh food compartment. Most ice dispensers rely at least in part on gravity to convey ice from an icemaker mold to a storage receptacle and/or to convey ice from the storage receptacle to an exit chute for the ice dispenser, so it is generally desirable to orient the icemaker at a higher elevation than the ice dispenser.
As a result, many designs have sought to locate the icemaker and storage receptacle in one or more separate sub-compartments either in a fresh food compartment door or in the fresh food compartment itself, and direct cool air from, the freezer compartment to the sub-compartment(s) in order to maintain the icemaker and storage receptacle at a temperature suitable for producing and storing ice. Existing designs, however, are often fraught with compromises, leading to reduced energy efficiency, increased costs, reduced storage capacity, and complicated arrangements of ducts and ports.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist in the art for an improved manner of providing door-mounted ice dispensing, particularly within a bottom mount refrigerator.